Star Wars: Light and Dark
by DaYoshi
Summary: A Star Wars Alternate Universe fic where Anakin never turned...


STAR WARS: LIGHT AND DARK  
  
This is a world where Anakin never turned. Where Darth Tyranus was killed in the battle on Geonosis, and the Clone Wars happened. Where Palpatine was killed by who would have been his own apprentice. Where the Jedi were never killed. This is STAR WARS: LIGHT AND DARK. With a good deal of gray in between, of course.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Luke Skywalker gazed out the window of the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. His sister slept in the bed in the other room. Both were highly skilled Jedi, and both just about equal in terms of ability. Luke happened to lean slightly towards saber fighting, while Leia was slightly better at skill with the force. Still, there was little difference.  
  
Luke and Leia were normally partners. Together, they were easily one of the most feared duettes of Jedi. Luke, however, was constantly being warned for his quickness to anger, which he found perfectly normal. However, in the Jedi, there was no opportunity to be perfectly normal.  
  
Things were quiet throughout the galaxy; there had not been much struggle since the Separatists were crushed on Geonosis and Palpatine was killed by Anakin Skywalker himself for treason against the galaxy. It was still quite hard for Anakin to believe that someone that he had respected so much.. A sith lord? However, there had not been much unrest in the galaxy. The amount of Jedi had well over doubled over the past twenty years- there were now about 500, most of which had too much time on their hands. Only the best Jedi got real assignments, but Luke and Leia, managed to get jobs from time to time, as they could easily work together well due to their brother- sister link and also the fact that their family was very strong in the force.  
  
So it was not surprising when Yoda summoned them for a new assignment. Within a few minutes, the two of them were walking through the corridors of the massive Jedi Temple, on their way to see Master Yoda. They had made many friends during their training at the Jedi Academy, and knew most of the faces that they saw while walking through the hallways. Few of their friends had ever gotten any assignments since they were Padawans; some found it hard to get something to do even with a master. Many Jedi went to nightclubs and other social places. Jedi were becoming increasingly common, and as supply went up, demand went down. The Jedi need more enforcing every day, even while it did little. The Jedi were still rather unorderly.  
  
Luke and Leia made their way into the Jedi Council chamber. Many people that sat there were once great, but had now aged past their prime. Mace Windu and Yoda were still there, but many faces that Luke's father had seen sitting there were now gone. The youngest member on the council was Anakin himself, sitting beside his former master Obi-Wan.  
  
"There has recently been some terrorist activity on Coruscant. Somebody rigged a bomb in the Senate Building, wounding a few people in its direct vicinity. We want you to investigate," Obi told them.  
  
Luke sighed. An investigation. He probably wouldn't see any action, and investigation missions tended to take longer, so it would be a while before he was in the comfort of the Jedi Academy.  
  
"Luke, it is not good for Jedi to crave things such as combat," His father told him.  
  
"I know.." Luke turned to leave the room.  
  
-It could be worse...- Leia signaled to him through the force once they had left the council chamber.  
  
-Still.-  
  
-Very few Jedi get the opportunity to leave Coruscant. You should feel lucky you have me, we're just normal Jedi when separate.-  
  
-Maybe a little better.-  
  
-Just because we're the children of one of, if not the, greatest Jedi to have lived, doesn't mean that we'll turn out like him. Besides, our father isn't as good as some of the others on the Council.-  
  
-You sure about that? -  
  
-I'd like to see him try Master Yoda. -  
  
-Sure, Master Yoda. Anybody else? -  
  
-Mace maybe.-  
  
-Mace is getting old. Our dad could beat him any day.-  
  
-I dunno about that.-  
  
-Still, given more experience, our father will be the greatest Jedi ever. The presence of the force within us is greater than his, so one day, we will succeed him.-  
  
-I'm not sure. How high is your medi-chlorian count? -  
  
-Higher than yours. -  
  
-Don't be so cocky. Mine's easily higher than yours.-  
  
-I got more balls.-  
  
-Luke.- Leia said, grinning  
  
-Just a joke, just a joke. So when are we going to start working on this case? -  
  
-Right now. Let's go check out the Senate Building. -  
  
. . . . .  
  
Padme Amidala had been Supreme Chancellor for years. She had been elected just after Palatine's death. However, even with that much power she couldn't keep corruption out of the government. The Senate Building was in chaos when Luke and Leia arrived; apparently a bomb had been rigged up in one of the many booths jutting out of the walls of the large main chamber. The booth had been pretty much destroyed, and the one under it had been severely damaged in catching the upper one's fall. Luckily, nobody was killed, although there were some significant burns and broken bones.  
  
As Luke and Leia walked through the halls, Luke sensed a disturbance in the force. "You feel that?" Leia turned to face him.  
  
"Yes. I bet whoever planted the bomb is still around. I can sense it." Luke stared off into space.  
  
"What is it?" Leia asked.  
  
A chill ran down Luke's spine. -Hello Luke..- He heard someone through the force. It wasn't anyone he knew. He felt it! "He's here!" Luke yelled.  
  
"Wha-" Leia said, as a cloaked figure leapt at her, slashing with a gray lightsaber blow aimed for her head. Luke ignited his bright green lightsaber, bringing it up to block the attacker's blow. The cloaked figure brought his blade curving in for another, lower assault, using the last strike's momentum to add power to this one. Luke brought his saber in to counter, smashing the blade back into the figure's face.  
  
Leia turned her navy blue lightsaber on as the attacker stepped back to avoid Luke's saber. He then brought his saber in to block Luke's next blow, before returning to the offensive, aiming a low blow at Luke's waist. Luke jumped back, bringing his blade into a defensive position as Leia brought her lightsaber in to her opponent's neck, only to be blocked and pushed back. Luke stepped in to strike again, but the foe swirled around in an evasive manuver, going low at Leia's waist. Leia, caught off guard, tried to leap out of the way, but was not able to get out fast enough. The lightsaber singed the flesh around her waist on her right side, sending her to the ground. Blood surged forth from the wound; Leia put her hand on it to try to hold the blood back. She grew dizzy. It all grew dark.  
  
Luke fought savagely, never letting his foe have an advantage. Luke struck, time and time again, as his opponent fended off he assault as best he could. The foe defended well; but he was sure to slip eventually. Luke fought more intensely with each passing second. Seeing that this was it, the foe brought his lightsaber forth in a final blow on Luke, one that would determine the outcome of this fight.  
  
Luke seized the moment, decapitating his unfortunate victim. The head fell to the ground, blood pouring. The floor was now quite bloody, between Leia and the attacking Jedi. Luke ran over to Leia, who lay unconscious on the ground. Luke pulled out his commlink, calling his Padme up. "This is Luke, we've been ambushed by a Jedi. We're in the Senate Building, Leia's hurt. She's knocked out. Yeah, come as fast as possible. I'll keep her going as best I can."  
  
He turned to Leia, and focused his energy into healing her through the force. He closed his eyes and reached out to Leia through the force, trying to keep the blood in, so that she could make it through this.  
  
It wasn't long before help arrived. Leia was taken away on a stretcher. Things were looking all right, but this investigation wasn't over yet. Luke turned to the body of his fallen foe. The person he had killed wore a gray robe, and carried a gray lightsaber. Who carries a gray lightsaber? Luke thought to himself. He picked it up; it had an older design, one that was uneven, having many buttons and lights. Most lightsabers were even and smooth; with little more than a single, touch sensitive area to turn it on.  
  
Back to the investigation. Luke reached into the single pocket on the robe. He pulled back a datacard. He turned it on, and was greeted by a screen asking for a password. Luke didn't have half a clue as what to put in, so he simply turned it off and examined it. On the back was engraved 'Made by Datatron Inc. Produced in Nar Shaada.' Nothing else stood out, so Luke pocketed it. Off to Nar Shaada. 


End file.
